Complement is the collective term for a series of blood proteins and is a major effector mechanism of the immune system. Complement plays an important role in the pathology of many autoimmune, inflammatory, and ischemic diseases, and is also responsible for many disease states associated with bioincompatibility. Inappropriate complement activation and its deposition on host cells can lead to complement-mediated cell lysis of target structures, as well as tissue destruction due to the generation of powerful mediators of inflammation.
Complement can be activated by one of the three pathways, the classical, lectin, and alternative pathways. The classical pathway is activated through the binding of the complement system protein C1q to antigen-antibody complexes, pentraxins, or apoptotic cells. The pentraxins include C-reactive protein and serum amyloid P component. The lectin pathway is initiated by microbial saccharides via the mannose-binding lectin. The alternative pathway is activated on surfaces of pathogens that have neutral or positive charge characteristics and do not express or contain complement inhibitors. This is due to the process termed “tickover” of C3 that occurs spontaneously, involving the interaction of conformationally altered C3 with factor B, and results in the fixation of active C3b on pathogens or other surfaces. The alternative pathway can also be initiated when certain antibodies block endogenous regulatory mechanisms, by IgA-containing immune complexes, or when expression of complement regulatory proteins is decreased. In addition, the alternative pathway is activated by a mechanism called the “amplification loop” when C3b that is deposited onto targets via the classical or lectin pathway then binds factor B. Muller-Eberhard, 1988, Ann. Rev. Biochem. 57:321. For example, Holers and collaborators have shown that the alternative pathway is amplified at sites of local injury when inflammatory cells are recruited following initial complement activation. Girardi et al., J. Clin. Invest. 2003, 112:1644. Dramatic complement amplification through the alternative pathway then occurs through a mechanism that involves either the additional generation of injured cells that fix complement, local synthesis of alternative pathway components, or more likely because these infiltrating inflammatory cells that carry preformed C3 and properdin greatly increase activation specifically at that site.
Alternative pathway activation is initiated when circulating factor B binds to activated C3. This complex is then cleaved by circulating factor D to yield an enzymatically active fragment, C3bBb. C3bBb cleaves C3 generating C3b, which drives inflammation and also further amplifies the activation process, generating a positive feedback loop. Factor H (FH) is a key regulator (inhibitor) of the alternative complement pathway. It functions by competing with factor B for binding to C3b. Binding of C3b to Factor H also leads to degradation of C3b by factor I to the inactive form C3bi (also designated iC3b), thus exerting a further check on complement activation. The actual plasma concentration of factor H is approximately 500 μg/ml, providing complement regulation in the fluid phase, but its binding to cells is a regulated phenomenon that is enhanced by the presence of a negatively charged surface as well as fixed C3b, C3bi, or C3d. Jozsi et al., Histopathol (2004) 19:251-258.
The down-regulation of complement activation has been demonstrated to be effective in treating several disease indications in animal models and in ex vivo studies, e.g. systemic lupus erythematosus and glomerulonephritis (Y. Wang et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci.; 1996, 93: 8563-8568), rheumatoid arthritis (Y. Wang et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 1995; 92: 8955-8959), cardiopulmonary bypass and hemodialysis (C. S. Rinder, J. Clin. Invest., 1995; 96: 1564-1572), hypercute rejection in organ transplantation (T. J. Kroshus et al., Transplantation, 1995; 60: 1194-1202), myocardial infarction (J. W. Homeister et al., J. Immunol, 1993; 150: 1055-1064; H. F. Weisman et al., Science, 1990; 249: 146-151), reperfusion injury (E. A. Amsterdam et al., Am. J. Physiol., 1995; 268: H448-H457), and adult respiratory distress syndrome (R. Rabinovici et al., J. Immunol., 1992; 149: 1744-1750). In addition, other inflammatory conditions and autoimmune/immune complex diseases are also closely associated with complement activation (B. P. Morgan. Eur. J. Clin. Invest., 1994:24:219-228), including thermal injury, severe asthma, anaphylactic shock, bowel inflammation, urticaria, angioedema, vasculitis, multiple sclerosis, myasthenia gravis, membranoproliferative glomerulonephritis, and Sjogren's syndrome. Complement inhibitors and uses thereof are also disclosed in WO04/045520 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,521,450.
The disclosures of all publications, patents, patent applications and published patent applications referred to herein are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.